Rape Me
by Sakura to Yume
Summary: GinxHisagi, RenjixHisagi. Rape later chapter, yaoi, but it's not graphic or anything like that. I don't own BLEACH or any of it's contents.
1. Prologue I guess

Me rambling...

((I DON'T OWN BLEACH, it's characters, or anything– Tite Kubo owns everything.

And if I really owned BLEACH... Why would I be typing a fan fiction? And if I owned BLEACH, everything would be dark, and the guys would be gay...))

Man, it's been way too long– I'm bad for starting fan fictions and not finishing them... I'm sorry! bows

Anyway, this is my first yaoi/rape/angst fan fiction. Well, the first I've put on here. Oh, I've got tons of 'em

Some you might see...

Some you probably won't see...

It's not that I haven't been busy... I'm just too freaking lazy to sit here and type stuff. My writer's block is almost demolished completely... But I need something big to knock it down.

How this came to be:

My friend Laura reminded me– I was like "I need to write a fan fiction! I HAVEN'T DONE ONE IN SO LOOOONG!!"

I didn't scream it for real, though. I was sitting in history listening to the song "Boom Boom Boom Boom" by Vengaboys. Addictive song.

After listening to that, the song "Rape Me" by Nirvana came on– I was like "ZOMG LYKE I SHUD TOTALEH LAIK WRITE A FIC ABOUT A CHARACTER GETTING RAPED!"

I don't find rape funny. I think it's one of the more disgusting things to ever do to someone. It's wrong, and Maryland really needs to remove the head from its ass.

But, I do like the angst (in **FAN FICTIONS**). So I the first fan fiction (posted on FF), being angst.

But you know me– I always have to add some sort of comedy to my stories. It's kind of a mood killer, though...

Okay, so I hope you enjoy this. Don't like it? Don't read it. Don't even _look _at it. I don't care what the Bible says about homosexuality, I don't care about how I'm sinning. According to my pastor, I'm already going to hell because I wear black nail polish, I'm for abortion (It's her choice, not yours.), and I support same-sex marriage.

But I'm not gonna get into that.

So, enjoy this nice hot stack of yaoicakes!

ploof

-S2Y, 12.3.2007

((The views and opinions expressed in this rambling are mine– I'm random...))


	2. Leave

**Rape Me**

(("Rape Me" is a song by Nirvana. Really good song, too. Take a listen some time.))

GinxHisagi, a little bit RenjixHisagi. YAOI YAOI YAOI PANCAKES!! It's rated M. Why? Look at the freakin' _title_. But, it's non-graphic (anything I write graphic ends up sucking... No, literally ;o)... I'm writing this because I haven't done ANYTHING is SO long, because I've never written a BLEACH fan fiction, and because I love seeing Hisagi suffer.

I have an extremely twisted sense of humour demented giggle. (Hisagi fangirl)

So, um... Enjoy.

_Hate me  
Do it and do it again  
Waste me  
Rape me, my friend ..._

* * *

My favorite inside source  
I'll kiss your open sores  
I appreciate your concern  
You'll always stink and burn... 

R a p e M e . . .

* * *

"Hisagi. Hisagi... Hisaaaaa–" 

"What?!" He yelled. Renji stared for a second.

"Why are you so dead?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"... The hell do you think I mean..."

Hisagi sighed.

"Whatever." He stood up, Renji soon after.

"That's it? No smart-ass remark? I'm in shock." Renji gave a fake gasp, equipped with oh-em-gee-you're-not-yourself eyes. Hisagi raised an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Yeah..."

"You're bad at it."

"So? Screw you, then!"

"Love ya too." Hisagi said, walking away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

E l s e w h e r e . . . ((Shinigami Lounge))

"Yumichika, quit shakin' your ass like that. It's scary." Ichigo said.

"But, I just got music from the human world! This is a very good song!"

Ichigo snatched the earphones from Yumichika and listened.

"_... Off my humps_

_My hump my humps, my hump my hump my hump_

_My hump my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps... Check it out!"_

Ichigo stared at Yumichika, as if to say, 'That has to be the gayest thing I've ever seen in my life.'

Indeed, it was. It was gayer than that old picture of Renji and Hisagi shirtless and–

Well, you get the point.

"This artist, 'Fergin,' is truly amazing..." Yumichika continued to dance.

"But it says 'Fergie'..."

"QUIET, FOOL!"

CLACK

"What are you two yelling over, now?" Hisagi asked, walking in the door. Renji soon followed.

"Yumichika is being gay." Ichigo pointed.

"Yumichika is _always _gay." Renji said. Ichigo stared.

"Pot calling the kettle black..." He mumbled.

"Hunh? What was that?" Renji shoved Hisagi out of the way.

"Hm? I didn't say anything." Ichigo turned away.

"Yes, you did. Now tell me before I–"

"Now, now, let's not resort to violence– We should all admire my lovely lady–"

PUNCH

"Idiot." Renji and Ichigo said in unison.

After shakin' his ass to "My Humps," Yumichika finally left. And then there were 3. (Ichigo, Hisagi and Renji)

"I heard you two were a couple now." Ichigo said.

Couple. _Ew_. Just because Hisagi and Renji had held hands... Hugged... Kissed... Said to each other, "I love you" countless times didn't mean they were a _couple_. It just meant... They liked each other. A _lot_. They weren't a full-blown couple until they had sex, according to Renji.

Then again, Renji thinks differently, compared to other people.

"So, I heard you were..."

"Don't change the subject." Ichigo stopped Hisagi.

"So, are you or not?"

"What concern is it to you?" Hisagi asked.

"I'm curious."

"And?"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Somewhere in between, after his face turned a wonderful shade of red, Renji blurted out–

"We're not together!"

Awkward silence. Staring. Ichigo's jaw dropped. Hisagi went through more faces than days in a year. After shaking his head in disappointment, Hisagi stood up, and left.

"H-Hey... Where ya goin'?" Renji asked, as if he didn't know why. Well, he thought he knew why. Hisagi stopped at the door, and looked at Renji over his shoulder.

"I don't know what else to do." He said deeply. Then, he finally left. Renji and Ichigo sat there, for about 10 minutes not saying one word. Ichigo finally opened his mouth to say something...

"You're heartless." He said. Renji was thinking of some rude remark to throw at him, but all he could say was:

"I know."

* * *

Flame me... 

Flame me, my friend...

Go ahead and flame me. Help me bake my cookies.


	3. Favourite Inside Source

Chapter 2

Thank you, NalanaSpinderOfSouls, Sephiroth's Killer, and Loup Kitty for reviewing!

TROLLY POLLY FLAMED ME, COOKIES FOR ALL! yaaaaay

A teensy bit of OOC... And a little cheesy... LIKE MAH DO-RI-TOS!!

Enjoy.

* * *

" R a p e M e , m y f r i e n d . . . "

"Hisagi!!" Renji threw open the door.On the outer deck, he looked left and right, to see if Hisagi were still there. Nobody.

"Damn it..." He whispered under his breath.

"Goin' to look for him?" Ichigo asked from behind.

"Your... Your fault... All of this is _your_ fault!" Renji spat.

"How is it my fault? You're the one who–"

"You sonuva... If you hadn't–!" Renji's mind was too flustered to respond. He half-screamed and ran off.

"... What the hell...?" Ichigo stared.

Hisagi sat in a fetal position on the base of a pond. The moon reflected as a mirror, and the nigth air smelled of grass.

"He's such an idiot..." He mumbled to himself. He violently tossed a few stones into the water. It began a ripple effect, and the moon danced.

"Or is it me?" He ruffled his hair. For a second, he thought a teardrop had come upon him. But he wasn't going to cry over something so... _Stupid. _Rule one of the "How to be Hisagi handbook, "Crying is absurd. Never cry over anything, not at a funeral of a long lost friend, not over and injury, and damn sure not over a girl."

Only this time, it was a guy.

The moment Renji blurted out, _"We're not together!", _Hisagi felt a sharp pain in his chest, like someone had taken his _zanpakuto_ and sent it right through him. As he took more stones and threw them in the pond, he couldn't help but ask himself–

"Why do I care so much? I was stupid for expecting him to say 'Yes, we are a couple,' especially coming from Renji. Of all people in the Soul Society, _Renji freaking Abarai_."

Maybe he was testing him. Maybe he was not.

Or, maybe he cared so much because he was _madly in love with Renji_.

"_Hisagi." _A faint voice echoed.

"_... Wake up... Wake up... Wake..."_

SPLASH

"Agh! Wh-What the hell? That waters freezing cold, man!" He looked up. There stood Renji, 6'2" tall.

"It's not safe to sit and sleep out here, you know," He said.

"Someone might snatch you up and give you a lobotomy."

Hisagi shook his head, sending water in every direction. Renji flopped down next to him, beginning the awkward silence.

6 minutes, 23 seconds later, Renji said something.

"I was looking for you." Renji said. Hisagi didn't respond. He _refused_ to.

5 minutes, 25 seconds later, he asked...

"Why?"

Renji swallowed hard. He tried to think of something to say that didn't royally piss Hisagi off.

"I... Don't know."

Hisagi glared. That was it. He wanted to punch Renji's face in. Renji sighed.He was never good at helping in romantic situations. He always, always, _always_ made a fool of himself, but he never knew why. Oblivious to any sort of romanticism, he always made his "significant other" mad at him.

"Exactly. Don't search for something if you don't know the reason why you're searching."

Hisagi clenched a fist and looked at Renji. He held it above his head, and aimed, until–

"I'm sorry."

Hisagi stared wide-eyed.

"Wh-What..?"

"I'm... I'm sorry." The words poured out again.

"For hurting you."

He couldn't believe.it. _Renji_. The crimson-headed idiot... Apologized in an innocent tone, unlike his screaming "WELL IT AIN'T MY FAULT CHA DUMBASS!" ... Hisagi felt guilt cover his entire body.

"You know I always say what I don't mean."

Hisagi stood up.

"Renji..."

"Hm?"

"Do you love me? And I want an honest answer."

Renji stood up.

"Yes."

"_Took you damn long enough to finally say it..." _Hisagi thought. The two stared at each other for a moment, both faces totally red. _Hisagi_ made the first move. He took Renji into a slow... Long... Deep kiss.

* * *

GAAAAAAH! THEY'RE SO FUCKING GAY!! I LOVE IT! 


	4. Appreciate Your Concern

Chapter 3

Sorry they're taking so long... Haha... ER...

Summary: Mmm, well, while Renji and Hisagi were sleeping, a dark, cold member sneaks into... I MEAN up on... Hanatarou.

(Pervert...)

-I don't own BLEACH, I never will, never have, if I did it'd be one gayfesta, full of smut and pervertedness. I also don't own "Rape Me," which belongs to Nirvana. RIP, Kurt.-

Yeah, enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

-Appreciate your concern-

Hisagi woke up that morning groggy. Sore. Cranky. Just as he usually did. He looked down to his right, and noticed crimson hair coming from under the bed sheets.

Wait... What happened?

"Hey, wake up, idiot... We're gonna be late if we don't..." His words faded as he shook him lightly. Nothing happened.

"Geez, why you gotta... WAKE UP!" He shouted. Renji rolled over a little.

"Why you shoutin' like that... Too damn early..." He said, looking up.

"We're gonna be late to wor..." Hisagi stopped. Something hit him.

One, he was sore. Two, groggy and tired, and three... Had another guy laying next to him.

Number two was normal, but one and three were just...

"Renji!!" He exclaimed.

"I'm up! Jesus Christ..." He said, putting his hakama back on.

"Renji, did we..?" Hisagi didn't want to say the next word (or words.). Renji looked lover his shoulder.

"Did we what?"

"You know... The..."

"What is it!!"

"It begins with an f... and ends with a k..." Hisagi said, his face bright red.

"... Firetruck?"

"NO!! Did we have sex last night?" He screamed Renji snapped the string that kept his hair up.

"D-D– Hisagi!!"

"Did we??" He asked again. Hisagi didn't know. Maybe he got wicked frikin' wasted, and passed out, or had so great of an orgasm, he couldn't remember anything. I mean, he was with Renji , and he hurt in all the... "official" places a man could be penetrated by (well, one, his mouth didn't hurt, wink wink.)

"I- Don't think so..." His face matched the colour of his hair. Hisagi sighed.

"You're not taking a shower?" Hisagi asked, changing the subject.

"No."

"Ew. You don't know what we could've–"

"I'M PRETTY SURE WE DIDN'T DO THAT, DUMBASS." Renji interposed. Hisagi chuckled. By now, he'd gotten over the embarrassment and found it humourous.

"What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you interrupt like that."

Renji snapped wide awake. Cute? He'd never been called "cute" (well, on one occasion when Byakuya was being sarcastic. But that doesn't count.)

6'2", 172 pounds, the weirdest tribal tattoo job you could possibly get, Red hair, a cocky attitude, yells at the smallest things...

And Hisagi was calling him _cute_?

"Whatever." He said.

"Don't you think I'm cute?"

His eyes were about to pop out of his head. Hisagi isn't cute either. He's as cute as old tree bark, that's for sure. 5'11". 147 pounds. A purple stripe across his face, scratch marks running down his face, resembles a dinosaur (in some faces he makes), Messy hair, numerous tattoos (including the infamous '69' tattoo, since nobody knows what it's for, everyone assumes it's his favourite position...)

"HELL NO!"

The room was silent. Renji slapped his hand across his mouth and began to sweat. Boy, he probably pissed Shuuhei off now...

"Good. Because I'm not." He said. Renji let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm leaving."

"Bye."

* * *

Later that day, all shinigami captains and vice captains met in a conference room, to be lectured by Nanao, telling them to stop putting ice cream in each other's shihakusho, how imature it is, and how if trouble were to arise they'd all be distracted, blah blah blah. After the meeting, everyone scattered.

"We don't even have that here." Ikkaku said.

"What a waste of time!" Renji said. He looked around, and noticed something–

Hanatarou wasn't there. For one reason, he was seat 7, but usually he attended these things, tagging along Unohana and Isane.

"Hey, hey, Isane, where's Hanatarou?" He asked, catching her before she exited.

"O-Oh, well..." She hesitated a bit.

"Come, Isane." Unohana said.

"R-Right, coming..." She quickly ran before she could be asked anything else.

"Hey!! You didn't answer my–!"

"It's a private matter." Unohana said deeply.

"It's not to be discussed any further."

Renji stared. All he wanted to know was why Hanatarou was absent, that's all.

"Always gotta be so dramatic... Geez." His shrugged and headed for the door, until a hand slapped his shoulder.

"You think you can just leave without even saying hello?" Hisagi said.

"Oh... Hey." He waved and turned around.

"Where's that small kid?" Hisagi asked.

"The one from 4th division. Hana... Mada... No, no, that's not it... Tanaharou?" He said unsure of himself.

"Hanatarou." Renji corrected him.

"I asked Isane, and Unohana was like, 'It's a private matter, no discussion,' and stuff." He mocked.

"Oh. Something probably happened." Hisagi shrugged.

"Wanna go see?"

"But she said not to–!"

"Who cares, I never listen anyway. Let's go." Renji pulled Hisagi and ran.

"Hey... Lemme go!!"

* * *

"_See anybody?" _Renji whispered.

"WHOA! LOOK AT HOW CLEAN THIS PLACE IS!!" Hisagi said loudly.

"SHUT UP, DUMBASS! YOU WANNA GET CAUGHT?" Renji covered Hisagi's mouth.

"Mmmrf! Rmmmrfnprrr!!(Fool! Remove your hand from my mouth now!!)"

"_You have to whisper! So we won't get caught and arrested for trespassing!" _Renji said. He slowly opened the door, both of them crawling on their hands and knees.

"_Why are we crawling like this?" Hisagi said. Renji ignored him, thinking he was unheard. _

"God, Renji, what're you dragging me into this for, it's none of our business..." Renji kicked Hisagi in the chin before he could finish. The two entered the dark room and shut the door behind him.

"Man, you need to get laid." Hisagi mumbled.

"Shush."

"What if this isn't his room?"

"I'm positive it is!" Renji said. They both stood up, and looked over to the small bed Hanatarou was in.

"See? There he is... He sleepin'?" Renji and Hisagi tip-toed over to the bed. Hanatarou looked dead. He had 3 bruises on his face, and his eyes had bags under them. He looked hit.

"Whoa, dude... Is he dead?" Hisagi poked Hanatarou in the cheek. His face winced some.

"What if they killed 'im?"

"He's not dead, he just moved. Hey, wake up!" Renji shook Hanatarou, until his eyes slowly moved open.

"Why'd you have to wake him up like that!!" Hisagi punched Renji.

"Ow!!"

Hanatarou's eyes were fully open now. He sat up and stared at the two men.

"Stay... away..." He said softly.

"Hunh?"

"Stay... Away!" Hanatarou scooted to the corner of his bed and took on fetal position.

"Wait, we just wanna–!" Renji stepped closer to him.

"Don't come near me!!" He screamed, and threw a stray book at Renji, which hit in directly in the nose.

"You little–!" Renji jumped for Hanatarou, but was stopped by Hisagi.

"Don't even!! He said not to come near him!!" Hisagi scolded.

"Stop it!!" Hanatarou screamed, and covered his ears. The room was silent again. Hisagi spoke.

"Listen, Tanaho... Whatever your name is, we just came here to talk... That's all, okay? Don't panic, we won't do anything to you..." Hisagi said in a soft voice. By now, he'd dragged himself into the situation out of curiousity.

"Don't..."

"I'm not, okay? I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, vice captain under Tosen Kaname of division 9 . That's just stupid Renji, and we'll sit right here at the edge of your–..."

"No!"

"FLOOR! The floor, yup, the nice floor is where we'll sit!" He thumped onto the hard floor. Renji sat next to him.

"What happened to you? Why you actin' like a psychopath?" Renji asked, in return another punch by Hisagi.

"Obviously something's wrong with him, you don't ask questions like that." Hisagi whispered vigorously.

"So, ummm... Hana... Whatever, what's wrong?" Hisagi asked.

"No..."

"You can trust me." Hisag was still calm. Renji was recovering from a bloody nose, pissed that a runt had thrown a hardcover book at him.

"He hit me..." Hanatarou said.

"Hit... Who did?"

"It hurt..."

"Who hurt you?"

"Ichi..."

"Ichi... Ichi... Go? Was it Ichigo?"

"No, no, Ichimaru."

"Ichimaru... Gin? That's who?"

"Yes."

"What a pussy, get's hit by someone and cries about it–!"

"SHUT. UP."

"Then he..."

"What..?"

"He ummm..." Hanatarou stopped.

"R..."

CLACK

"What exactly are you two doing in here?!" Isane said.

"Oooooh shit." Renji said.

"Quick, let's make a jump for the window!!" He whispered. Hisagi stood up.

"I solely apologize for intruding here. It wasn't–..."

"You were worried about him, weren't you?" She said.

"Uhhh... Yeah."

"Quit the chit-chat and tell us what happened." Renji demanded to know, as if he had a right. Bitch, please!

... Sorry...

"You're lucky I don't report and arrest you right here!"

"I'm sorry, he's an idiot!! Don't listen to him..." Hisagi said. Renji snorted.

"Well, if you _must _know... But please, promise to keep it a secret, or Unohana will kill me..." Isane shut and locked the door, and whispered,

"_Hanatarou was raped!"_

Both men had mixed emotions. Shock, deceit, pity...

"_But, we don't know who yet."_

"He said something about Ichimaru."

"What?"

"I asked him and he stammered Ichimaru."

"Perhaps he was the one, then..." Isane pondered.

"Touche." Renji said.

"I won't arrest you, since, you've pulled out some information for us. Just hurry up and leave, before someone comes." She said.

"Okay." Hisagi bowed, and jumped out the window. Renji followed. Isane closed the window.

"I had a nightmare like this once..." She shook her head. Hanatarou still sat in fetal position, his body shaking.

"They're gone, Hanatarou."

* * *

Awww, poor little Hanatarou was scarred for life... I feel bad for writing this... I love Hanatarou...

Anyway, I'm sorry for my random little snippets in between sentences... I'm such a moodkiller :3

Reviews are lovely.


	5. Stink and Burn

– A little part to say stuff before the chapter begins, but you can ignore it. –

Wow!! I feel so good for actually going on with a story! Probably because it's not a story containing any of my OCS (Mary-Sues...) , and because I'm motivated. Whenever I see yaoi/yuri, or shounen/shoujo-ai I'm like, "YES!! THEY'RE GAY!! WOOT!" and it makes me all fuzzy inside.

Not really. The only reason I like that kind of stuff is because I'm an awesome, wonderful, open-minded individual (actually, I know homophobes who like yaoi and yuri... Hypocrites), and because I'm a fangirl who gives up a series if her obsession falls in love with another real character (like FRUITS BASKET), but I usually tend to like people a normal person wouldn't like (per se, Hisagi Shuuhei is underrated, and Juushirou Ukitake ain't goin' nowhere :3 ).

Now, for my thankies. I'd like to thank my mom and dad...

No just kidding. Thank you all of my reviewers, who are...

zeldagamefan

Syciara-Lynx

Saffire Flame

Sephiroth's Killer (who, by the way, killed Sephiroth)

Teruki

NalanaSpinderOfSouls

LoupKitty

And my flamers... er... Flam_er_.

TrollyPolly

THANK YOU!!!!

Okay, now I'll stop rambling and get onto what matters: The story.

Chapter 4 (4 CHAPTERS!!!) "Stink and Burn" (By the way, these are all "Rape Me" song lyrics, which, I don't own)

Summary: THE PART WE'VE ALL ANTICIPATED. The appearance of Aizen :3 Kidding... I don't think he will even appear in this story. OH, Renji and Hisagi eat anmitsu. I'm not going to give everything away.

((I don't own BLEACH or "Rape Me," no money is made from this, never will unless I'm like... Nope, never will.))

* * *

"Poor Tarahanou." Hisagi said, out of breath.

"It's Hanatarou."

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"I don't know. Stop breathing like that, it's making me want to..." Renji stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's fine." He shook his head.

"What do we do now?" Hisagi asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I want _anmitsu_." Hisagi said.

"Why would you want that? We haven't even eaten any real food yet."

"Fine, fine, how about we go get some tonkatsu or something?" He stretched.

"Whatever. I don't care." Renji said.

And so, the two men went to a pretty little restaurant and ate their tonkatsu. Hisagi ate beef, and Renji ate chicken. Afterwards, they went to a parlor to get anmitsu.

"I don't understand why you even eat this crap." Renji snorted, staring at it.

"I never had it as a kid. Have you even tasted it?"

"No, but it looks gross."

"It's good, here." Hisagi offered it, and before Renji had a chance to say no, he forcefully shoved a spoonful into Renji's mouth, covering his mouth so he couldn't spit it out.

"Come on, Renji, you either spit or swallow."

The whole restaurant went dead silent. It took Hisagi a while before he realized what he'd said.

"... Come on, people, not like _that_!" He said out of embarrassment. Everyone still stared. Renji slapped Hisagi's hand away.

"Guah, that was– sweet." Renji said.

"He was eating the food for the first time!!" Hisagi said. Everyone continued their business.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I'm done." Hisagi said.

"I'm going to my quarters. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hisagi waved.

"Hunh? It's only four o' clock, don't you..."

"No. Bye."

"Geez, is he bipolar or what... DAMN it, now I have to pay for this..."

* * *

(Now comes the serious part)

Hisagi slowly walked around the Soul Society. He had been for some time now, looking at random people, men, women, children, couples, everyone. He sighed. It wasn't that he was depressed, or mad or anything... He was just... _Bored_. Severely bored. Checking his watch, it was eight o' clock... So he decided to make his way home. He hadn't seen Renji at all, or barely anyone else for that matter (He had a small conversation about bathrooms with Rangiku, that was about it.).

Two hours later, he was still bored. So he tried to sleep. But there was something that he couldn't shake. Until, suddenly, he finally fell asleep.

"_Ugh... What the hell is with the..." Hisagi woke up, feeling as if someone were pinning him onto his back. His vision was blurry from waking up, but he could see some sort of figure hovering above him._

"_Who... Is that?" He asked himself. It didn't look like Renji. The hair wasn't long and crimson. _

"_Get off of me..." He still felt half-asleep, in an unconscious_ _state of mind. He groped the figure in front of him and felt around a little. _

"_Who're you?" _

"_Shhh." Hisagi all of a sudden felt something straddle him, until a sharp gasp escaped his mouth, through a pain that penetrated him. A bloody scream filled the room, as he clenched and scratched the back of this man. Sinze, he'd felt such pain, he knew that it couldn't possibly be a dream._

"_G-I-N." Gin whispered in a sadistic manner._

"_That's who I am." _

_Every thrust, every hot puff that escaped Gin's mouth sickened Hisagi. It took him a while to realize how he'd been intruded_ _by a captain, and thinking about how he'd let this happen and more importantly... How did he manage to get inside of here?_

"_Sto... Stop it, you sick–!" A fluent groan came from his mouth, and he developed a painful headache from distortion of the face._

"_Stop!!" _

"_No."_

"_Gaaah!!!"

* * *

_

Wow. I mean, WOW. I told you it'd be non-graphical 3 I should do a totally graphic version though :D Maybe I will... Oh well.

(Anmitsu is like jelly with fruit and bean paste and stuff like that. Tonkatsu is like... Well, just food. Fried meat, and it comes with sauce and sides too D: Popular in Korea and Japan.

Reviews are oh so very loveleh.


	6. Waste Me

Chapter 5!

"Waste Me"

Content: Rape (NAW RLY), graphic is about a 6 on a scale of one to ten.

Summary: Picking up from where I left off. It's not non-graphic, I just don't know how this works, since, one, I'm not a dude, and two I've never been raped and/or had sex. But, I've been reading lemons and studying :3 If you don't want to read, simply skip the italics. I'm such a pervert XD Please don't tell my parents about this...

((I don't own BLEACH, or "Rape Me," and no profit was made from this, seriously.))

* * *

_Gin gave Hisagi a kiss to the lips before pulling out of Hisagi._

"_You're a virgin, ne?" He said._

"_I can tell by how tight you are."_

_Hisagi shuddered at Gin's words. Every single one of them made him feel like he was doused in flames, and soaked in gasoline. The burn never went away, no matter what he did._

"_And I'm not done yet." Gin inserted a long, bony... Finger into him _**(A/N: By the way his hands look in the anime and manga, **I'd think that'd be extremely uncomfortable.)_, and began stroking upon the walls of him. He groaned in pain from the unwanted intrusion._

"_It... HURTS!!" He said through clenched teeth. His back was arched all the way, and his knuckles were white from clenching his bed sheets to hard._

"_STOP!!" He screamed._

"_I told you I wasn't done." Gin said, removing his finger and replacing it with his stiff member._

"_Gaah!!"_ _Hisagi resisted any tears from pain that made their way to the surface. As he stated, no matter what, in any situation, he wouldn't cry for a guy._

_Even if he were to be anally raped._

_Hisagi felt such strong sensations filling his body. He knew he didn't want what he was given, but regardless, he had organs. Both pleasure and pain were what he felt, through every strand of his hair, through every muscle, tenant, bone, blood cell and organ in his body. Pace rose and heat was exchanged through both of their bodies. Hisagi had reached his climax, and let out a full, fluent, painful groan. Gin soon followed after, releasing himself, too misguided by lust to do an onanism. He pulled out, gasping for air._

"_You're not as tight as he was." Gin said. His normal wide grin and closed eyes scared Hisagi to death. He filled his life with darkness as he clenched his eyes together, not wanting to look at the man who'd despicably done something so wrong, so unforgivable, the man who had the nerve the trespass into private territory and forcefully penetrate him, knowing he wasn't welcome._

_He would've resisted if he weren't so dazed... Weak... Something was wrong with him, because he could take down any intruder with his bare hands if time had allowed._

_His breathing went slower... Slower... Slower...

* * *

_

"He looked horrible when I saw him." Renji said, shaking his head.

"I don't know what happened, but..." He stopped. Staying up all night at a hospital was definitely taking it's toll, but Renji tried his hardest not to fall asleep.

"He was alone, right?" Ichigo asked. Renji responded in a hoarse "yes," and sighed.

"I just want to know what happened. Maybe it was something I did..." Renji sat up.

"Doubt it." Ichigo assured Renji, wether it was true or not.

"Thanks."

"We'll find out what happened soon enough, so quit your worrying." He scratched his orange head and looked down at Renji.

"And I'll punish whoever did this to him." Renji gazed over to Hisagi, who was sound asleep, after his night of trauma.

"Hang in there."

* * *

((Again, I have never been through any situations even close to this, so I don't know how to detail stuff. I'm readin' lemons, I'm doin' my homework...))

Mmm, why is this chapter so short :\ Oh well, whatever, never mind.

Next chapter, I want it to SHOCK YOUR PANTS OFF!! Well, keep them on, I have plans. Surprise, since all of this is scraped from the top of my head.


	7. I'm Not the Only One

"I'm Not The Only One"

Enjoy. Things ahead, I warn ye. More low-graphic crap :D yay!!

Content: IchigoxRenji, one-sided , OOC, some AizenxGin. And some stuff hinthint

Ummm, time slot? Well, I think it takes place _during _the Hueco Mundo... Orihime isn't kidnapped (SPOILURZ) Yeah, Aizen doesn't look like a nerd/doctor in this one. He's the smexxeh one :3

((I own nothing!))

((And by the way, I think I rushed in other chapter a little. It was when Hanatarou was being interrogated, er– questioned (interrogated seems kinda harsh), I wanted him to be a tad more hesitant. And I want my scenes to stop having SO MUCH DAMN COMEDY DAMN IT PANCAKES!!!!! This is supposed to be Angst! Drama! Romance (I can only put up to categories, Bob Saget! Sorry 'bout that T.T ))

* * *

Ichigo and Renji both decided to go get food, later that day.

"Your blood sugar is low," Ichigo said, "You need food."

So, the two ate at a donburi restaurant. Ichigo decided to have the gyudon, and Renji the katsudon. Renji scarfed down the food, a shock to him since he'd though he would be too depressed and worried to eat.

"That was quick." Ichigo said, barely managing to tough his food.

"I haven't eaten anything all day." He said, letting out a satisfied sigh. Ichigo finished eaten, and the two went for a walk.

"I heard about Hanatarou." He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah. Sad, isn't it?"

"Did they find out who did it?"

"Gin."

Ichigo shuddered. He remembered his last encounter with Gin, which wasn't too pleasant.

"That bastard probably did the same to Hisagi, too." Renji spat.

"He's the main culprit."

"It does make sense, though." Ichigo said.

"He does look like the type that would molest someone..."

"If I ever get to see him again, I'll kill him." Renji's heart began beating fast.

"There's no way in hell will he get away with doing something so disgusting."

Elsewhere...

Gin's frequent trips to the Seireitei were totally secret. He'd usually disappear during strange times, like in the middle of the night or something. To avoid suspicion, he'd set up a decoy of himself. It didn't know much, it repeated the same phrases.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow: I wanna kick some ass!

Decoy: Haha, yes I agree.

Random arrancar: I think I'm fat.

"Absolutely." (This one got him punched)

But it was on rare occasions where it'd say something else. And that was around Aizen. Aizen was God. The ruler. Buddha. Head Honcho. The man (the one you stick things to).

There were reasons why he set Gin up as his right-hand man. One, he was strong, and two...

Lust.

Aizen acted fine when around others. Cool. Calm. Collected. He rarely got mad– Oh, that kid broke that expensive vase other there? No problem. Grimmjow's arm fell off and he's swearing and screaming? No big deal, he'll grow a new one.

But if things got private, that's when things got awkward. One person in particular was Gin. He _adored_ Gin. Everything about him, from his hair, to the way he never opened his eyes (unless pissed, or in an op/ed theme), from that crazy wide grin he always kept... He couldn't get enough of it.

So he took him. Whether Gin wanted to cooperate or not. To him, 'rape' was such a harsh word. He, more or less, looked at it as a way of proving how the other loved him.

The very first time, he'd pulled Gin into his quarters, for a small 'talk'. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

What resulted for Gin wasn't what he was expecting.

"Gin."

"Yes, sir?"

"Bend over."

* * *

Strange way to end a chapter, ne? Oh well... Sorry if it's kind of random... This wasn't my original plan-- I was really going to end it as a cliffhanger and make a sequel, but then I got this review from zeldagamefan, saying:

"I WANT TO KILL GIN THE FUCKING ASSHOLE some one should rape his ass like make it be some one with a HUGE dick hahahahahah update soon" for chapter 6 and I was like, "Yeah... Aizen looks pretty endowed."

And that brings us here. Reviews are lublee.

Thanks,

S2Y (13.5.2007)


End file.
